Active cascode circuits are widely used in electronic circuits to improve the output impedance of current sources. Active cascode circuits are also used to improve the output impedance of differential pairs, and are widely used as a method of gain enhancement in amplifiers. Because active cascode circuits are widely used in the aforementioned and, also, in many other applications, it would provide an advantage to have an improved active cascode circuit.